


Subtle

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Touya watched annoyed as the Chinese boy ran after giving Yukito one more present that day, a box of chocolates...
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuongiornoPrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/gifts).



Touya watched annoyed as the Chinese boy ran after giving Yukito one more present that day, a box of chocolates.

"Do you want one ?" Yukito offered after Syaoran was out of sight.

"No"

"Just because it came from him?"

"It's a perfectly valid reason. I don't think you should have accepted it, you're just going to encourage him like that"

"It's just a crush Touya, it will pass by itself one of these days"

"I hope so because I can't take this anymore"

"Why does it bother you so much ... is it because he's a boy?"

"No. It's because he is a clueless little shit and he is not even subtle about the whole thing"

"Subtlety doesn't always have that much value, it's kind of good to know for sure that someone likes you"

"Yes, I guess ... give me one"

"Okay" Yukito said opening the box for Touya to choose "May I know what made you change your mind?"

"I just thought that it would really irritate the brat to know that you gave me something he gave to you"

"You are incorrigible"

"I know" Touya said taking a bite of chocolate.


End file.
